This invention relates to testing membrane-sealed containers for leaks.
A plastic cup containing pudding, for example, may be sealed by a foil laminated flexible membrane that is bonded to the cup along its flange. The pudding typically does not fill the cup and the remaining headspace (between the top surface of the pudding and the underside of the sealing membrane) may contain e.g., air or nitrogen or carbon dioxide. To keep the pudding fresh, the seal must remain intact.